Give Me All Your Love
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: For HawkRider's Impossible love challenge.Riku is a runaway trying to run away from his past which leaded him to stay with Vanitas , a man with connections. One day he saves a girl who could help him fight his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note 1) This will have swearing and most certainly blood and 2) I own nothing . Okay lets begin.**

Chapter 1 Beginnings

"Yo, Riku I got tickets for a show man." said Vaintas as he playfully slapped Riku awake from his spell inducing algebra textbook.

"I can't go but thanks for the offer." rebuffed Riku which caused his book to be yanked away from him.

"I didn't ask I got these trough a friend of mine who won't take them back, now let's go man." commanded Vanitas as he dragged Riku to his black semi-truck. Later they were on the road going at least legal millage or so Riku prayed because some of the cops Vantias pissed off knew his secret which was the reason he ran away and never looked back. He was then blinded by bright flashy lights and deafened by loud boom box music coming from the front doors of a very crowded area.

"Vantias where are we?" asked Riku annoyingly as he braced himself for the worst.

"Traverse town." replied Vantias as they got out of the vehicle and toward the vision of a bouncer that had the appearance of a man whose muscles would intimidate a tiger standing even if he was wearing a black suit with a white tie and sunglasses in front of a elegant velvet rope.

"We were invited here by Neku my good sir." Vanitas spoke as he showed the man the tickets who then invited both of them into a incredibly blinding room blaring loud music at an incredibly fast rate.

"Follow me." He instructed as he grabbed Riku's hand , leading him to a velvet door with ivory black door handles which Vantias pushed open revealing a room with many midnight black curtians with an ivory black titled floor surrounding many marble statues of dragons which covered the dark gray walls.

"You came Vanitas and I see you brought a friend with you as well." announced a voice coming from behind the tall red desk which revealed its owner to be a man around Vantias's height who was wearing a purple suit, a black collar suit and oddly red over headphones that covered both of his ears.

"Neku it's been ages old buddy." replied Vanitas has he shook hands with his friend professionally but with a hint of friendship hidden deep in there as the door was locked by two goons.

"Riku why don't you take a little walk and enjoy the view while we gentlemen talk." gestured Vantias as Riku left the building rather quickly and into the fresh cold air where the sky was very starry and the moon was looking its loveliest making the night more attractive than ever but the city lights hid its true beauty. Then a scream of a woman broke through the calmness causing Riku to move in the direction of the trouble rather quickly and then he saw three men all dressed in black robes and all surrounding a girl who tried to escape but every time she did one of the members of the group would hit whatever limb escaped their direction.

"Oh this is going to be fun." hissed the man in the middle as the men on the sides held her down on the dirty alleyway floor as he practically licked his prize with lust in his eyes.

"Hey you, leave her alone!" boldly announced Riku as the attention of the men shifted from the prize to him with pure anger.

"You dare tell us what to do." they replied as they all rushed toward him with nearby pipes which rushing toward him while he just stood there. The moment that they took a step near him was the moment that he drew his sword the way to dawn which he used to knock out all three of them with one swing.

" Aw crud we are in trouble now." said one of the guys as he got up and ran while the other two guys followed him while Riku approached the girl who had probably fainted from the ordeal.

"Hey you, are you alright?" Asked Riku as he looked at the girl with such a worried look. When she didn't move, he decided to carry her back to his place until she was fully healed.

As soon as he got to the truck, he tried to unlock the door but it was locked so he used a spare set of keys and prayed to god that Vanitas wouldn't mind. As soon as he was in the vehicle he put her in the back seat and then backed up carefully before heading to the highway full speed.

Then when he reached the apartment he gently laid her on his bed kissing her hand as he went out to buy her some clothes and maybe even drop her off to where ever she lived if she was feeling alright afterwords but what Riku didn't know was this was just the beginning of a journey for him that would last him a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorrow

Riku drove to the nearby Traverse Town store making sure he wasn't followed by anybody. He then put on a black hoodie and put the hood up making sure nobody saw his silver hair and in these parts of town, having silver hair meant that you were Sephiroth's kid. Sephiroth Jenova was one of the worst monsters in the city and his children were rumored to be like his exact mirror image which in this case was true for him.

"Hey you, are you going to buy something or not?" shouted the irritated voice of a young white short haired woman who was styled in a ponytail.

"I looking for clothes for my sister, you know where to get some?" asked Riku rather calmly as he produced a wallet. Suddenly, the doors burst open as another woman with silver hair busted right through the doors bleeding from her head.

"Sven are you alright," quickly asked the girl as she dashed from the counter to the girl, "Did they do this to you?" The silver-haired girl mutely nodded trying not to spill blood as Riku watched in disbelief at her who he guessed was 17 years old which reminded him of what would his sister Seven would be like if he hadn't seen in 10 years.

"Well don't just stand there, get some medical supplies!" she barked at Riku, snapping him from his daydream as he quickly rushed to the medical supplies while thinking of that time.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Big brother!" gleefully cried Seven as she nearly tackled him despite being seven years old at the time.

"Seven!" replied Riku as he gave her a bear hug laughing with her as they tackled each other to the ground enjoying every last second of it until his father came into the room.

"Ahem." coughed Sephiroth as they suddenly stopped. Seven then rose up and left the scene leaving Riku and his father alone.

"Riku you are to inherit this kingdom one day, all of it you have to cut off all of your emotions and worthless bonds." scolded Sephiroth while Riku gave him the 'Fuck you' look as he walked away from him. He didn't want anything to do with his father anyways, he wanted to go off into a quiet town somewhere, preferably on the beach and settle down with his wife not live in a golden throne viewed upon as some monster from the eyes of the people especially not his sister. He then got on his feet and went to his room alone, not even seven followed him in his room. He then dived under his bed, making sure no one was watching him as he pulled out what resembled a cardboard booklet and got out a book titled 'Loveless'. Instead of reading it, he turned open until he reached the center of the book which was marked by a envelope which contained a letter from his friend Sora. He then gently opened the envelope not before locking his door as he took out a photograph. The photograph was Sora and Riku clashing swords while smiling on the secret hideout of an island they had named destiny islands, which was owned by Sora's girlfriend Kari who had taken the photo one day before the two of them were found dead. Sora cause of death was drowning while Kairi killed herself in sorrow, both taking place in the spring near the island. The only survivor of the trio was Riku who made private pilgrimages to that area every year on the day of those deaths. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door which suprised Riku.

"One minute." said Riku as he quickly shoved the picture back into the envelope quickly while putting it back into the book while watching the door, as the knocking became louder and faster per second. He then unlocked the door to which an agent of his father came to his door with a serious look on his face.

"M'lord wants you to go with him for a meeting." said the agent as he stared at him with his sunglasses which made it sound more scary.

"Tell M'lord to Fuck off." Riku told the agent.

"Pack up your things." The agent coldly commanded to Riku who did as he was told right away. After he was finished the agent led Riku toward a Silver limo which was very odd because he didn't remember a limo like that. All of a sudden, a loud shot was heard from seven's room along with her scream causing the agent to drag a stunned Riku toward the limo. As soon as the agent pushed him in the back seat , he dove into it closing the door behind him as the limo got the hell out of there.

"Who are you?" asked Riku as the 'agent' looked out the window with a black gun.

"R.G.P.D.S.F.S , we tried to get both you and your sister out of there but Your father shot my partner as she tried to save her." he answer when he got a break from firing his weapon.

"Radiant Garden Cops, I thought this was hollow bastion?" stated Riku as he started to be confused.

"Lets just say that this wasn't an official operation." replied the cop sternly as Riku looked out the window only to imagine what would happen if seven was left alone with him of all people.

*Flashback ended*

* * *

><p>Riku grabbed the first aid kit that was near the empty fitting changing rooms and ran over to the injured girl. A look at her silver hair and the near-identical looks of the famous swords woman Lighting Odion made Riku look stunned as this was his sister, Seven all grown up.<p>

"Hey, quit staring at her!" shouted the other girl.

"Right, sorry." said Riku as he placed the first aid kit by her side and opened it, grabbing the bandages. He had begun wrapping her head in the bandages when all of a sudden someone threw a fire bomb at the window making him resort to carry Seven and drag the woman at the same time away from its range as it began to be eaten alive by the glutinous fire.

"Thanks kid, here take whatever you need." said the woman as Riku grabbed the clothes he thought she would fit into , gave the woman 100 munny and got the hell out of there. He got into his car and sped back home trying to forget his sister.

**Author's note I finally updated this, Don't know what I'm going to do with the next chapter though. I am considering fusing three themes for the next one. Yeah anyway enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fun

* * *

><p>Vanitas hated Riku tonight, after he jacked his semi-truck while he was in a meeting with the head of the reaper mob himself Neku, which resulted in at least forty people getting shot which compared to other meetings was like another day in the office for him but then after the meeting, he had noticed his lack of a ride causing him to say 'pretty things' and having him walking back to his apartment.<p>

_Oh well the sky looks pretty tonight _thought Vanitas as he walked to the apartment. As he made it to the bed he then saw a pale, redheaded girl wearing torn skimpy clothing that exposed her skinny legs and her medium sized bust a little bit lying there. Vanitas approached the girl when all of a sudden she woke up and nearly slapped him in the face.

"Pervert, wadda want from me huh!" she snapped. From what Vanitas could tell she was pissed as hell but why at him, he wondered but then Vanitas caught her anger as soon a Riku entered the room.

"Where the #$%^ have you been!" cursed Vantias as he glared at Riku with a look in his eyes that if he wanted too he could burry him in deep *&^%.

"Out buying clothes for a girl I saved from a bunch of $#^ heads working for my old man." Riku explained.

"Is this girl the little s- OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Vantias as his hand was chomped down upon by the girl who later got out of the bed and grabbed the bag from Riku's hand while giving him a quick peck on the cheek which caused Riku to blush.

"Thanks for saving my ass but I gotta ask you to leave to give me some privacy." she said, "Oh and the names Shiki."

"Riku." replied Riku as he dragged Vantias out of the room.

Five minutes passed on for a while, then she came out wearing the clothes Riku picked out for her which consisted of a pair of pink jeans with a rhinestone belt, a white low cut sleeveless shirt with a rhinestone butterfly on the back of it and a pair of golden flip flops.

"Not bad at all, you know what Riku I think you deserve a little night out don't you?" said Shiki as she dragged Riku out of the room despite the objections coming from Riku's but notheless .

_Of all the things I gotta put up with, this has got to be on of the worst ones yet. _ thought Vantias as he stared at the she-devil known as Shiki, not even breathing until she was gone from his sights.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Riku was lucky he didn't die of a heart attack from Shiki's fast driving nor from the loud horns which basically said, 'get off the road mother ****er.<p>

"Shiki, do you want us to go to kingdom hearts!" yelled Riku for the one hundredth time.

"Relax we're almost there." replied Shiki as she drove toward a building which Riku never saw before in his life.

"What is this place?" asked Riku.

"This is just a little black market/red light arcade that's all." sweetly replied Shiki. Riku was about to open his mouth to object to the idea but Shiki literally dragged him in the arcade. The moment the doors to the arcade were open, Riku saw dim red lights surrounding the place but he saw the entertainment all too well.

"Well aren't you going to play something?" asked Shiki as she glanced at Riku like he was some rag doll.

"Uhhhhh Just one question how do you know this place?" asked Riku.

"Oh that, used to work here until I met Neku," replied Shiki, "Real life saver too, I hated this one runner in this place and Neku had him sleeping with the fishes just like that."

Riku then made a mental note not to let this girl hurt.

"Uuhhhh I'll play whatever game you recommend for me Shiki." said Riku.

"Let's make this more interesting." proposed Shiki "If you can survive all of the games and make me happy, I'll give you a treat."

"Done." said Riku.

Then Shiki took his hand and dragged him down to a table that looked like an air hockey stadium with a sign that read 'Tin Pin Slammer'.

"Okay how do I play this?" Riku asked Shiki.

"Just knock off-" Shiki instructed when all of a sudden a sleek blonde young man with a light blue collared shirt and jeans approached Shiki, which caused her to grow angry.

"Hello Shiki." the young man greeted.

"Joshua, what the hell are you doing here?!" demanded Shiki.

"Is that any way to greet your friend?" Joshua questioned, "Besides I'm here for Mr. Riku."

Before anyone could object, Riku then punched the guy in the face.

"What makes you think I'm going with you." Riku said about to punch him again when all of a sudden a hand pulled him back.

"Don't." Shiki ordered which Riku obeyed as Joshua got up on his feet.

"Well that was quite the punch, " Joshua replied "Anyway why I am here is because to protect Riku from his father."

"His Father?!" Shiki asked.

"Sephiroth, you know him right?" Joshua asked Shiki who was now staring at Riku like he was a prince or something.

"Why do you want to help me?!" Riku demanded.

"Because I'm bored." Joshua replied as he suddenly knocked the couple out without lifting a finger.

"Very good no wonder why Neku says you are the smartest." a man dressed in a suit said.

"Well Megumi , I suppose you are right," Joshua replied , "But you miscalculate me."

"How so?" Megumi asked.

"Simple, I need them to oppose Sephrioth to end him not take his power snake." Joshua said before he disappeared along with Riku and Shiki.

"This will be fun." Megumi muttered to himself before a figure came out of the shadows and shot him in the back , causing Megumi to die flipping the assailant off before she laughed.

"Looks like The Fun has begun into madness." she wispered into the dead mans ear before leaving and smiling at the resulting chaos.

**Author's Note Sorry for not updating this story in a while, I hope I can update soon. Oh yeah I finally Played The World Ends With You, great game by the way, so expect characters from there. **


End file.
